


Fourth Times the Charm

by AleesShu



Series: Latte Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Latte Week 2019, Latteweek2k19, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu
Summary: There's a popular legend that when you catch the bouquet at a wedding, you are supposed to be the next to get married. Of course... that's if you're lucky- and after all it's just a legend. Sometimes it takes 4 times catching it for two people to finally be the ones next in line.





	Fourth Times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Alees is already a day behind on Latte week like the disaster they are. Anyway- yes I do know the bouquet is supposed to be thrown to women and the garter is supposed to be thrown to the men, but I didn't have the effort in me for both, so instead it's just bouquets, because i think they're cuter. 
> 
> A precursor: Yes, Krolia and Colleen are married, so Keith and Matt/Pidge are brother/sisters, and they do share the same relatives at the first wedding. Also most the ships aren't a big part of things, they're just there so it makes sense for Matt and Lance to be at so many weddings. Anyways- I hope you all enjoy!

Lance unlocked the door to the hotel room, dragging his bag inside as Matt followed after him. “Home sweet home!” He dropped his bag before running up to jump on the bed. 

 

“For the next two nights. I’m broke and we’re driving back after that lest you forget.” Matt closed the door behind him with a laugh before going to join him on the bed. “Hope you don’t mind the one bed. It was cheaper and the last room. You know you’d  _ think  _ that as the groom’s brother I would get a double bed room or first pick or something. Pidge has a room all to herself!” He flopped on the bed next to Lance, laughing slightly. “Hope you don’t mind sharing a bed with me tonight.” 

 

“Are you kidding? We shared a closet once- what was it Kevin Jila’s 10th birthday party?” 

 

“Yeah!” Matt laughed, rolling over next to him. “In all fairness it was a walk in closet, but hey we were still woken up by like 15 other 10 year olds after cuddling because they never give you enough blankets and the house is always freezing.”

 

They both burst out laughing as Lance got up to go check the closet, finding another blanket and throwing it at Matt. “There you go: perfectly suited for your cold self. And if I haven’t made it obvious because you’re hella dense-” Lance dropped back on the bed with the remote to the TV and wrapped his arm around Matt, “I am 110% fine with sharing a bed with you tonight. However, I am leaving you in charge of the alarm and waking us up because god knows I will fail horribly if left to my own devices.” 

 

Matt punched his arm, pushing it away. “Yeah, yeah. I pretty much agreed to that when I said I’d share a room with you. Now come on- are you gonna put on the food network or what? There’s a new episode of your asshole boyfriend Bobby Flay on tonight-” 

 

\----------

 

The wedding started at 11, so Matt set an alarm for 8:30, 9, 9:15, 9:30, 9:45, and 10, as the end all be all. 8:30 meant time for luxurious showers and going out for breakfast, 9 meant quick showers and breakfast, 9:15 meant hotel breakfast, 9:30 meant a handful of one of the snacks they brought to the room, 9:45 meant Lance would have to skip his face routine, 10 meant no face routine, no scar cover-up for the relatives, and no breakfast.

 

When Matt’s alarm went off at 8:30, he groaned, attempting to reach up for his phone and/or glasses, and when he grabbed his phone he stopped the 8:30 alarm. At around 9, another alarm went off and Matt groaned again, but this time he felt arms around his waist and legs tangled with his, which was a hell of a persuader into getting him to go back to sleep and cuddle Lance until they both properly woke up sometime past noon. Now- if you’ve never woken up half-asleep with something to coerce you back (most of the time more sleep) and had to shut off 5+ alarms in that state, it’s an odd sensation. 

 

You aren’t entirely sure if your eyes are working, or if you’re awake or in a dream, but you manage to get into your phone, and see the little green sliders (for apple users) and click each one until they turn off. Then again the alternative is you leave your phone unlocked on the alarm screen, and none of the alarms go off, so instead you pass back out and get comfortable.

 

It didn’t explicitly matter which scenario Matt ended up going down, because in the end it was obvious his mind was made, as he opened his phone, attempted to hit the sliders, slammed it back on the bedside table with no immediate concern for whether or not it was unlocked, and twisted around to manage burying his face into Lance’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him before falling back asleep. 

 

The alarm that Matt had not set was 10:30. Parameters of waking up to a 10:30 alarm would be 5 minute showers max, brush their teeth, maybe slick back their hair or tie it up if they multi-tasked, pray that their stomachs didn’t growl during the ceremony, and have to work double time. Matt didn’t set a 10:30 alarm, but Keith would suffice. There was a knock on the door neither Matt nor Lance heard, and that knock got louder and louder. Then it stopped for 5 minutes between the times of 10:23-10:28; then Keith unlocked the door and grabbed a cup of water before walking over to the both of them and throwing it on them. 

 

“Wake up!” Keith yelled, and both Matt and Lance, now drenched, practically shot up as Matt fumbled for his glasses. “It’s 10:30- you both better be down there in 20 minutes or I’m murdering both of you!” He marched out of the room after they both got out of the bed, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Both Matt and Lance shared a look. “Shit.” They said in unison, before lunging for the bathroom. The thought of  just sharing a shower ran through both their minds, but there was too much for the morning anyway. Matt grabbed their suits and hung them up, taking out a hand-steamer and starting to get the wrinkles out as Lance took his shower, and just like that they switched. Matt began putting his suit on as Lance braided his hair and styled it, and Matt did his best to brush through Lance’s as he was getting dressed. “Lance- can you go get my contacts case? It’s in my bag second front pocket.”

 

“Got it!” Lance confirmed, but about a minute later came back into the bathroom. “Looks like you’re wearing glasses, Holt- I told you you’d forget your contacts and look what you did.” 

 

“Don’t patronise me! I know I know, I should’ve listened to you. Guess I’m gonna be hearing it from my aunts and uncles, but that’s fine. Now get over here and start getting dressed and I’ll start working on your hair.” Lance shook his head but walked back into the bathroom. Matt grabbed the hairspray and a comb, and muttered out a quick word of prayer because he’d dealt with Lance’s hair before at full curl stage, and in a panic it was always worse.

 

\-----------

 

About 5 minutes before the wedding was supposed to start was when they finally opened the doors and got inside. Keith was going to kill them, but by some miracle they weren’t late. “Wait- Lance-” Matt turned him around to face him. “You’ve got a stray hair hold on.” He tucked the little curl behind Lance’s ear, and Lance smiled before tugging down Matt’s suit jacket. 

 

“You had wrinkles.” They both laughed, then separated as Keith and Shiro appeared. 

 

“You guys are here- thank god. I was seriously starting to think you guys were going to be late.” Shiro turned to Keith. “How is it we both picked our best men as the two who are always late?” 

 

Matt rubbed up against Shiro’s shoulder, laughing. “Because you love us! Keith is obligated to love me as his brother, but Shiro now you’re gonna be mine too- so you’re obligated as if being friends since we were little wasn’t enough.” 

 

Shiro rolled his eyes at him. “So then when are you gonna bring Lance into this big mess and marry him, huh?” 

 

Both Matt and Lance sputtered up at that and Matt groaned. “Shut up, we’re best friends and you know it. Don’t you have to go get married- do that.” Shiro and Keith both laughed at them as they both were trying to ignore the way their faces were heating up, but it was just hot in this chapel. Sure. 

 

\----------

 

Hours later, after dancing and dining (which the food was actually pretty good, something that both Matt and Lance were incredibly thankful for) and long embarrassing best man-best friend speeches had come and gone, the two of them both found themselves in the crowd to catch the bouquet. Neither of them were married, or even dating, so it was mostly just Matt and Keith’s relatives shoving him in the fray because he  _ was  _ the eldest, he should be seriously considering finding someone by now shouldn’t he?

 

Lance just sort of tagged along with him so that Matt wasn’t just suffering in the crowd, which neither of them explicitly minded because they were best friends, they supported the other when their families were bullying them into getting married or whatever. As Shiro and Keith were about to throw it back, the crowd of their relatives and friends all chanted- “3! 2! !!” and then they threw it back.

 

Matt simply reached out, grabbing the base of it barely but grabbing the damn thing all the same. Though when he looked at the flowers as he pulled it down to look at them, and the kind of disappointed look on Lance’s face, Matt smiled, and offered the bouquet to him. “Here, since you seem to want it. Besides, these colors suit you better.” The flowers themselves were a mix, but each of them whites, soft blues, purples, reds, and blacks. It kind of looked like galaxy themed in a way, which all of their minor decorations (such as flowers) were themed that way, thanks to the two’s innate love of it like the absolute dorks they were.

 

Plus Matt could practically feel the eyes of his relatives meeting his skull and judging the gesture he’d just made, because 1. Matt caught the bouquet, and that’s supposed to mean that he’s the next to get married, and 2. he handed said bouquet to a cute boy of whom he’d been sitting with the whole time and the times they stood together looked absolutely  _ stunning.  _ So forgive them for having expectations. 

 

The crowd cleared, some with mutters of disappointment, Lance saying he was going to go get more champagne, but a new one appeared in the forms of aunts and uncles. His Aunt Dee, specifically, walked over to him with those same prying eyes she’d always had. “So- who’s he?” 

 

“You mean Lance?”

 

“That cute one you just handed the bouquet to yes. Is there something you aren’t telling us Matthew?” Aunt Dee had that inquisitive look to her. The same one she always wore when she knew someone in the family’s secret and was having to physically restrain herself from saying it. Even though she didn’t know anything, she saw a friendly gesture and thought it meant something. 

 

Matt laughed at that comment. “No, there’s nothing I haven’t said Aunt Dee. He’s my best friend of over 20 years. His favorite colors were in that bouquet, and he would’ve caught it if I wasn’t taller, so if I wasn’t in that crowd it’d be his anyway.” He offered it with a shrug, and Aunt Dee found herself with a scowl, because if there was one thing Matt had always been around family, it was being calm and collected. 

 

She’d found out a multitude of times Matt had lied about things and everyone believed him just because he was sort of suave around the family. Also they’d seen him flustered before, and if he wasn’t flustered he was a  _ great _ liar. So then her solution was going to be the rally the family to fluster him and then he’ll be honest.

 

But in her silence Matt turned with an awkward expression and walked over to Lance before any more of them could really pry. He sat down with a huff at the table and Lance just laughed. “Don’t be rude! Veronica and Acxa have been going at it for over a year now- eventually they’re gonna get married and your family will do the same damn thing Lance.” 

 

“Fair point, but that’s if my sister ever really gets the balls to propose, so no promises man. Maybe Pidge’ll be next and you’ll get your family on your ass again.” Lance laughed more as Matt laid his head on the table and groaned. “Or maybe you  _ will  _ get married next. After all you caught the bouquet didn’t you?” 

 

“Sure I did.” Matt sat back up and looked at him. “But it doesn’t mean anything other than superstition. And besides, I don’t think Pidge will ever get married so chances are it  _ will  _ be me. Maybe.” 

 

Lance smiled at him- mischievous almost. “When you  _ do  _ get married you’ll promise to make me your best man, right?” 

 

It took every ounce of his self-control not to blurt out ‘If I ever get married, it would be to you.’ “Of course. Who else would it ever be?” Matt forced a laugh, but it hurt. A lot. He knew he’d never get married unless by some miracle- some gift from whatever god there was that Lance liked him back. He figured… he could live off the best friend moments- the cuddling on their too small of a couch to watch movies, even if it was just leaning on the other. The excited grabbing of hand and running with or being pulled. Seeing Lance smile every day- being able to be a part of his life in some way. Matt  _ thought  _ it would be easy to make his heart pass by on only those things. He never fell for another, and he never would. 

 

But that was fine. Even if he never married, and Lance did, as long as Lance found himself happy at the end of the day, with someone not him, then he was happy for him. Because Lance deserved the world and Matt was but a rock. “Good! Then you’ll be my best man too! You know, if  _ I  _ ever get married.” 

 

Though Matt didn’t notice it, Lance wore a lovelorn look- one that looked straight at Matt and just… wished. That’s probably what drew another set of Matt’s family over. As they were called, The Three Cousins of the Apocalypse: Lydia, Honey, and Fabian. Worse than Aunt Dee, but not quite as smart. “Mattie! It’s been so long!” Lydia threw her arm over Matt’s shoulder, startling him as his eyes pleaded for Lance to  _ help damnit.  _ “How’ve you been- good I hope.” 

 

“Uh- hey… Lydia. How come you guys are here- don’t you live with Granny Lucy in New York?” Matt was seriously considering murdering Keith. Okay, sure, they were brothers, but who really invites all their cousins from every nook and cranny of the country. Then it hit him like a set of brass knuckles- his mothers. Keith and Shiro couldn’t plan for shit, but Colleen and Krolia could. They were exactly the type of people to do that. Shiro’s family wasn’t so extended as far as Matt knew, but he did know that most the people in this room were from his and Keith’s family. 

 

“Oh you know- Uncle Bernardo is taking care of her while we’re out here. Hates weddings-” 

 

Honey laughed. “Of course he’d hate weddings! He’s had like 8 of them.” They smiled as Fabian came around, looking over both Matt and Lance. “Uncle Bernardo is neither here nor there right now. What we’re more concerned about is you. We both know everyone in this family is either too young, is married, or won’t ever be, Mattie. That is except for you.” He poked at Matt’s nose and Matt swat him as Lance laughed. 

 

“That’s not true! What are you guys- 17-16’s? C’mon, you’ll be married before I ever plan to be.” Matt’s one (1) mistake was sending a look to Lance, the same one that told worlds about his inner turmoil of crushing. 

 

Fabian caught onto it, seeing as Lydia had now busied herself with braiding Matt’s hair and Honey was just amused. “That seems hard to believe. For as incredible as the three of us are we don’t plan to marry out right. Besides, what about this beautiful specimen here-” He gestured up and down to Lance, who was trying not to spit out his drink. “He seems suitable.” 

 

As much as it pained him to say, especially how red Lance was, Matt waved his hands. “We’ve been best friends forever. Keith is over there with Shiro and Pidge is doing god knows what. Mom and Mama are probably making sure everything is impeccable. So Lance is my only comfort. First choice at an event like this, but still.” 

 

“Sure! But I was watching you both this morning as you came in- acting like an old married couple completely in sync!” Honey spurted, with their smile still remaining but a new malicious intent to it. “If soulmates were real you guys would be in every universe!” 

 

Okay- so Lance couldn’t take it. He didn’t mind the fantasies, but here with everyone pushing them together like dolls, figuratively, Lance didn’t know how to react aside from get the vultures away. “Seriously, we’re just friends. Being so for 20+ years would do that to you, be serious here…” He tried, and it seemed enough to earn a pout from both Lydia and Honey, but Fabian? Not yet. 

 

Matt frowned. “Exactly. Besides, whatever Aunt Dee put you up to isn’t gonna work. How much did she pay you to come torment Lance and I?” 

 

“She didn’t pay-” Fabian began, before Lydia interrupted him so rudely with, “$20 each.” Matt shook his head and made a hand motion for them all to leave, because boy was he getting a tension headache. 

 

“Sorry about them, Lance.” 

 

Lance laughed. “No it’s fine- it’s kind of funny to see how your family interacts. My family wouldn’t have just left, or paid, because they’d just pry all on the same wavelength.” He pulled out a flower from the bouquet with a smile. “Remember Marco’s wedding?”

 

“Yeah- wasn’t it someone hardly anyone know who caught it? Your family spent the whole time rather than talking with Marco to congratulate him interrogating this +1 because they were supposed to be next to marry?” Matt grabbed the bouquet, pulling it over and starting to weave together the stems into a flower crown. 

 

“Samantha, I think was her name. But yeah. So let’s pray that at Veronica’s wedding we aren’t forced into the crowd. My Mami is the type if we are forced and she doesn’t see us trying to catch it she’ll make ‘em throw it again.” Lance grabbed the paper of the bouquet, idly folding at it to make something that ultimately wouldn’t turn out as good origami. Maybe a padded but warped triangle. 

 

They remained for a moment until Matt braided the last of the stems and set the crown on Lance’s head. Pause for just a moment- Lance looked at Matt, up close, seeing how his eyes shined as usual, seeing how soft he looked. How easy it would be to just kiss him now- grab his cheeks and match their lips and not let go. 

 

“There-” Lance was so busy fantasizing he hadn’t noticed Matt sitting back. He looked down at the table to grab his phone to see, but there was a single blue Hydrangea left, and picked it up, tucking it in Matt’s hair. 

 

Lance quickly took an off-guard picture of Matt, with stupid red cheeks and freckles and hair a little bit of a mess. Fuck. He turned the camera around to look at himself and nearly squealed. “Aw! Matt it’s adorable- thank you so much!”

 

Matt smiled- a stupidly pretty smile. “It’s no problem. I told you those flowers suited you.” 

 

\----------

Lance looked at his phone, and back up at Matt. “Contacts?’ “Yes.” “Are you  _ sure _ , Matt?” 

 

Matt sent him an accusatory glare. “Yes I triple checked after last time.”

 

“Then what are you missing? If you have those then you’re forgetting something else.” Lance pulled a face, before reaching into Matt’s sweatshirt pocket, then the front pockets of his jeans, then the butt pockets. Matt swore he stopped breathing as Lance’s hands travelled there, but he wasn’t gonna be weird about it. “Your phone and your keys, and your wallet.” He retracted his hands and pivoted, running back into their apartment. Matt took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart. 

 

\-----------

 

The first wedding they’d been to was in February, and now, 6 months later, more of their friends were getting married. An August wedding. Matt’s thoughts drifted on the road trip what month he’d want his wedding. Not winter, or spring. Maybe fall or summer though- those would both be nice. Though, summer was hot, and both their birthdays were during it, so Matt figured fall would be nice. Besides there was nothing Lance loved more than (him) fall aesthetic. The rain because it was too warm for snow, but cool enough the humidity wasn’t terrible. Fall leaves- big sweaters and beanies and coffee. Matt looked over at him, a hand on his cheek as he stared.

 

Lance glanced over, seeing him staring. “What? Did I forget to straighten a section of my hair or something?” Matt mumbled a no and panicked and looked away, mentioning something about just being a bit tired as they pulled up on the next hotel. At least this time the wedding was taking place at 3 pm instead of 11 am, so they had more time. 

 

Although this time, when they woke up, they woke up on time, got dressed, went to have lunch together, and Matt for once (thanks to lance) didn’t forget anything. As they sat at their table while the others were dancing, Matt looked over at Allura and Lotor, seeing as they swung together and mentioned sweet nothings. “Didn’t you and Allura have a thing for a while?” Matt asked without really meaning to, just speaking his mind. 

 

“Wha-? Oh- yeah. I uh… flirted with her for a bit like 8 years ago or something? We might’ve gone on a date… I haven’t really kept track.” Lance tried examining the look on Matt’s face- curious why he’d brought it up. Matt mostly seemed bored, or waiting for something. Maybe expectant. Lance genuinely couldn’t tell. “But what about you? Didn’t something between you and Lotor happen?” 

 

Matt shook his head. “Not really. He asked me on a date when we were like 17, I said no because I wasn’t interested. That was all it amounted up to.”

 

Lance cocked his head to the side, scooting his chair closer. “Weren’t interested doesn’t sound like you. From what I know about Lotor he’s exactly your type. Top, suave, a bit of a flirt, and to top it off he’s beautiful, you can’t deny that. So… what is it? Who did you like in highschool I didn’t know about?” 

 

The same person he liked now. The same person he’d liked forever. “No- no. It’s not that I hav- had a crush! It’s just that I seriously wasn’t interested. I had to get ready for college and I didn’t want to date at the time. Besides, him and Allura are obviously soulmates, so if I’d gone on that date I might’ve ruined that and I didn’t. Just think- if that date happened I might be there instead of Allura.” 

 

At the time of him saying that, Lotor and Allura were kissing, and Lance looked over, seeing that, and imagining Matt there, in Allura’s place. A knot formed in his stomach- jealousy mostly. He couldn’t even stand that thought- and it morphed into him kissing Matt, imagining them both at the altar and spending their life together. Hell they’d been best friends for literally 20 years, what was 70 more on that just… married ones?   
  


“Lance?” Lance snapped out of his trance at Matt’s voice, looking back over to him. “You alright? You started zoning there for a minute…” 

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m fine.” He looked over to his side, seeing a crowd of people gathering and Allura holding a bouquet. “Look. Wanna go get in the crowd and test our luck again?” Lance laughed and smiled, grabbing Matt’s hand and pulling him to the back whether he liked it or not. 

 

Their expectations were low- standing at the very back of the crowd and hell what were the chances they’d catch the bouquet a second time? Then it came again- 3. 2. 1. One thing people often didn’t know about Allura by her looks was she was insanely strong, and that translated well to a light bouquet by sending it flying in a high arch over most everyone. 

 

Everyone save for Lance, who was just enough to the right that it landed directly on his chest. Remembering the gesture from 6 months before, Lance grabbed it, and handed it to Matt. Matt snorted, laughing. “Oh my god, Lance! You’re such a dork!” 

 

Lance smiled as his heart ached at Matt’s words. “You started it- now come here- let me do your hair like Rapunzel!” He pulled Matt to him, taking a flower out and sticking it in as he braided through Matt’s hair, sticking the flowers in as he did. Neither of them noticed the stares of their friends who were at the wedding prior, or how Pidge took pictures to throw into the family betting pool group chat, because they were distracted, and happy. Which had absolutely nothing to do with catching the bouquet twice and the omens that followed it. At least only 2 of Matt’s family members were there and not a whole group like before.

 

\----------

He almost said it- he almost broke down. Lance thought one night, in one of those fits of confidence at 3 am when Matt was already asleep that he would get up the next morning and wake up, and he’d walk out of his room, not caring if he looked like a mess, and he’d just confess to Matt. He’d kiss him, and he’d tell him how long he’s loved him (20 years) because he just wanted to be with Matt, romantically. But then… he’d wake up in the morning, and he’d think about it. Lance’s confidence dropped when he saw Matt as he laughed and handed him a cup of coffee… and Lance realized something. That if he confessed he doubted Matt would ever like him back, and if his confession ruined their friendship- he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t imagine his life without him. Matt wouldn’t ruin their friendship over a confession, and he knew that, but fear just snuck up on him. 

He didn’t ever want to lose him. 

 

“Lance? You ready to go? You’ve got that spaced out look again.” Matt waved his hand in front of Lance’s face a couple times before Lance responded. 

 

“Yeah- yeah! Nervous, I guess. It’s my sister’s wedding, you know? I’m afraid I’ll get shoved into the bouquet crowd again and I meant what I said at Shiro and Keith’s wedding. We should develop a plan- like… how to escape and go get food?” Lance asked as he opened the door to the house to leave. 

 

Matt smiled. “Of course we will. I’ve spent enough time around you that your immediate siblings and parents know me, and I know how they are. Don’t worry Lance. I got you covered.” Lance smiled at him, the same love struck smile he always had for him. But it was quickly replaced with a sadness, reminding himself Matt was just his best friend, and nothing more. “But… we’ve gotta do it after the bouquet, because you know how suspicious it’d seem disappearing right before then.” 

 

Lance sighed, before laughing. “Yeah. Well, start thinking up restaurants, because you’re paying since I filled your car up for this drive.”

 

“You got it.”

 

\----------

 

Matt smiled at Lance- Veronica’s best man  _ only  _ because he was the one to introduce Acxa and Veronica. Lance smiled back, looking over to them and once again thinking that maybe it would, by some slim chance, that he and Matt would be up there. It’d been over a year since Allura and Lotor’s wedding, but it was another fall one. Lance liked the concept of a fall wedding, because after all his favorite thing (besides Matt) was fall aesthetic. But he figured Matt knew that, if they ever did get married.

Vows were said, and celebration words were had as they all moved to the reception hall, Lance linking his arm with Matt as they walked. “I’m surprised, I never really thought she’d get the balls to propose. Always thought it’d be Acxa first.” 

 

“Wait-” Matt turned to look at him, “-didn’t they propose at the same time on one of their dates because they’re both disaster lesbians?” 

 

Lance laughed. “Yeah. But still my sister was  _ going  _ to do it,  Which is a complete miracle.”

 

“Fair enough-” He dropped Lance’s arm as they walked into the reception hall, stepping an inch to the side. Lance understood- he knew why. His relatives were there, they’d be damned if they didn’t get a new relationship to obsess over by the end of the night. But some part of him wished Matt had stayed close… walking in arm and arm together and when they asked Lance if they were dating, if there was something that Lance hadn’t told them, and he could say yes, and ask Matt on a date.

 

But Matt moved away, because he clearly didn’t want that. Lance bit his lip and shut up as they both walked over to their little group of friends who were invited. However, while Matt made it to their friends, Lance was pulled away by his Tia Ida, who had been staring him down as they walked. “Lance! It is such a relief you’ve found yourself that nice man over there- he looks strong and caring. I was beginning to think you would never get married with how defensive you were last time. But you can’t fool me.” 

 

“Wha- Matt? No- no we’re just friends. Best friends. I’m not dating him, he’s not dating me. The family has known him forever- you’d know if we were dating. Cuban families- you always find out.” Lance waved his hands, looking over at the way Matt laughed with their friends. He was certain Matt had seen Ida, and was purposefully avoiding walking over. Smart man.

 

“There’s something in the way you look at him that tells all, I remember that look at Marco’s wedding. You’ve been looking at him so long, you must be together by now-” She looked over, following Lance’s gaze and seeing Matt there. “Matthew!” Matt turned his head, seeing her again and wondering what trouble Lance had gotten them in to. “Come over here for just a second would you?” 

 

Matt shot a glare at Lance before trudging over, standing in front of her. “Ida, you look beautiful as always. How have you been?” 

 

“I’ve been just lovely, thank you. I am more concerned with things regarding you and our Lance here. He claims you both remain as ‘best friends.’”

 

“And we are. I’m a friend of the family, really. He didn’t even use his +1 for whatever girlfriend he’s been hiding from me, because he didn’t have to use it for me of course. I got my own invite.” Matt laughed, trying his  _ absolute best.  _

 

Both of them were put under accusatory glares for about a minute before by some miracle Veronica called out “Tia Ida!” and she turned, doing her duty to congratulate the brides. 

 

Lance and Matt took that time to run to the bathrooms down the hall, before slipping out of the reception hall in the first place and begin meandering to a predetermined restaurant. “So, Ida caught you in her claws. I really thought I’d get out of that one.” 

 

“There was no escaping her.” Lance was mostly celebrating how she didn’t mention Lance’s love eyes- he really oughta be more careful with them. “And mr. friend of the family- you practically are family. You’ve been dragged along to at least one family reunion, and remember when Lucinda cut your hair into that obscene undercut? That was your initiation. You’re never leaving.” 

 

He could’ve sworn he saw Matt shudder at the memories of that haircut, and he couldn't blame him. It took 6- 7 years to get to where he was now, a pony tail that suited him well and made him look insanely hot. “Okay, fair point. But we don’t think about that time in my life, Lance.”

 

“I know. Just saying that getting a terrible haircut from her is a rite of passage.” 

 

\----------

 

When they got back, they’d planned for the bouquet to have been thrown. However, as they walked through the door, Rosa grabbed the both of them and dragged them into the bouquet crowd. “Shit-” Lance muttered, turning to matt with panic. “Just- reach your hand up and make it look like you tried but we can’t catch that thing- I mean we’re both terrible catches- it can’t be that hard to miss.” 

 

Matt looked back at him with a mixed expression. “Yeah- and what’s the chance one of us would catch it for the 3rd time in the row?” 

 

For the third time the chanting followed- 3. 2. 1. The bouquet was thrown and they both idly threw their hands up, thinking they’d be lost in the other hands. That proved untrue as they both felt it fall against their hands- instinctively closing around it and they both looked up. 

 

Both-  _ both  _ of them caught it this time. Everyone looked around and saw them both pull it down in disbelief, knowing all too well how the rest of the night would end. First dibs on harassing them went to Lance’s immediate family- his mom and dad, siblings. Both of which who came immediately over to them as the crowd separated.

 

“You both caught it?” Veronica asked, looking at the way they still had disbelief in their eyes. “ _ Clearly  _ it’s a sign of something!” She was the only person who’d ever heard about Lance’s crush on Matt- a mutual trade. He found out she liked Acxa through a mutual trade, it was only fair. 

 

“Oh come on Veronica- we just… put our hands up.” Lance tried defending, because he knew she was trying to get him to make a move, if the raised eyebrow was any indication, 

 

Rosa laughed. “Even more. It’s not likely two people could catch a bouquet so perfectly.” 

 

Then of course, Shiro weaseled his way into the group, laughing. “It’s not even been this time. They’ve both caught it for the past 3 weddings. It’s a bit suspicious if you ask me.” He got looks of betrayal from both Matt and Lance both, because catching it at the same time was bad enough. Let alone 3 times. 

 

“You mean to tell me they’ve both caught it like that 3 times in a row?” Rosa turned to Shiro, with a look of something like determination.

 

“Well, they haven’t both caught it like that each time. But the first time Matt caught it, handed it to Lance. Then Lance caught it and handed it to Matt, and now they’ve both caught it. Together. Whatever omens that’s supposed to have.” Shiro shrugged, and the betrayal was so much worse.

 

Nadia and Slyvio both were practically bouncing up and down with excitement. “It means that they’re supposed to get married next!” Nadia shouted and Slyvio nodded- aggressively- with her. 

 

Rosa laughed at them, before turning to Lance. “You’re 27, you really should think about settling down with… someone.” She glanced over to Matt briefly, which made them both go red, but dammit they’d never admit it. “And Matt- you just turned 29, didn’t you? It’s a good thing to think about. I’m sure there’s plenty of people who are interested in you.” 

 

“I’m just not interested in anyone. Maybe Lance and I are just better at catching than we thought… and besides, if that was true I should’ve been the next to get married after Keith and Shiro, but here I am. Single still.” He shrugged. Lance took a hit at the ‘anyone’, but then again maybe he was interested in someone, just… didn’t want to say that. He knew better. 

Veronica got closer, looking him up and down. “Really. You don’t have an interest in  _ anyone? Whatsoever? _ ” She glanced over to Lance, which Lance appreciated, but Veronica saw Matt as fit for their family. If anyone was perfect for Lance, it was Matt. Her brother deserved to be loved. 

 

Matt glanced over at Lance as well. He was interested in someone- extremely interested. But now was not the right place to say it. So he looked back at Veronica. “No, I’m not.” Veronica stood back, but she didn’t seem to want to. If the way she stood to the side and grabbed Lance’s hand in comfort was any indication. She just really had to hope that her family could wear him down… they did with Samantha all those years ago.

 

\----------

 

Months later, and Lance finally decided, after thinking night and day about the wedding and what Matt said, that he needed to confess. That he needed to say something because if it was true then maybe he could move on… if it was true then he wouldn’t have to suffer in silence through the small moments they shared. 

 

The perfect time to do it was when he was running late for a flight and Matt knew that he was running late, just in case he responded. “Okay! I’m leaving!” Lance called out, looking at Matt on the couch. Matt sent him a smile, and Lance felt his heart beating out of his chest. 

 

“Alright. Just make sure to text me when you land so I know you got there safe. Oh- and when you get to your mom’s house! Just to be sure.” 

 

Lance nodded, saying “Will do.” before turning to walk out. No- no he needed to confess. Now or never. “Actually, uh- Matt there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

Matt tilted his head, turning to face him again. “What’s up?”

 

It felt like time stopped, and Lance took a deep breath. “Um… I just wanted to say that I like you. More than a friend. Like- really like you. Like- like you. Honestly, it’s not even that- I love you. A lot. And I want to have that life with a dog and a house and kiss and go on actual dates. I’m not joking- I really, really love you Matt.” He glanced up at the clock, because he  _ was  _ late after all. “Sorry- I’m late- gotta go!” 

 

He booked it, running out of the house and dragging his bigs with him. Matt just sat there, in shock… because Lance just confessed to him. Lance loved him, and he wasn’t going to have to live off of only being best friends. He could have more.

 

\----------

Two weeks later was when Lance returned, walking up the stairs to their apartment, and his stomach sank. When he sent Matt his landing text, he expected one of two things: either some cheesy love confession back, or a rejection. He got neither of them, and instead just an ‘okay! Glad ur safe :) 

 

But it meant that whatever Matt might have to say he wanted to say in person. Or maybe he forgot. Lance wasn’t sure which would be better. He opened the door, stress weighing on him, especially when Matt was right there with a smile, and looked him up and down before stating. “Drop your luggage and put on some nicer pants.’   
  


“About what I said- wait… what?” He’d wanted to see if it wasn’t too late to retract the statement, but instead he heard that.

 

“Lance… look I love you too, okay? I’ve loved you for years and years and I was prepared to live vicariously through the few small times we had because I thought you’d never like me. You do though, and I can’t thank whoever is watching over me enough… so I figured that I’d tell you here, and I got reservations at the restaurant you really like that always has a mile long wait list… so put some nicer pants on. I want dinner.” Matt confessed everything- with his same smile, and with this loving look on his face.

 

Lance couldn’t believe it, everything, anything. He grabbed Matt’s cheeks, pulling him close and kissing him like his life depended on it. Matt leaned into him, so happy and relieved. Lance pulled back, running to his room to get dressed. Matt just laughed. 

 

\----------

 

By morning they woke up tangled together in Matt’s bed, cuddling. Everything was right in the world for the moment- even if Matt’s ass was sore as hell. But when they finally got out of bed and left the house the two went for brunch, talking out everything, deciding to officially date and become boyfriends.

 

Just… they didn’t plan to tell anyone. Figured they wouldn’t have to.

 

\----------

 

Around a year later was when Hunk’s wedding finally rolled around. He was getting married to Shay. Matt and Lance both, of course, in attendance. The only difference now though was that instead of being pining best friends, they were actually dating. Although if their friends were any indication none of them had figured it out yet, not that they minded.

 

Minus those of their friends that seemed to be eying them after the past 3 bouquets… well they had something coming. It was just a matter of time, really. Lance probably bought the ring he intended to propose to Matt with a few weeks after they started dating, because he had no questions in his mind that one of these days he was going to marry Matt.

 

They were currently sitting together at a table as everyone danced, amd they watched. Mostly just taking inspiration without the other knowing it. After the song faded out, the bouquet was to be thrown, and somehow both of them ended up in the crowd again.

 

3.

 

2.

 

1.

 

Shay threw it, and Matt caught it again, laughing. Lance leaned over, smiling at him. “You know that means you’re supposed to be married next, right?” 

 

“I really think one of these days we ought to give someone else a chance to catch it.” Matt joked, and Lance decided that Matt  _ would  _ be the next to get married. He grabbed Matt’s hand, pulling him from the crowd and out of the building, to a little flower garden they’d seen walking in. “Lance? Everything okay?”

 

Lance nodded. “Everything is fine… I’ve just been thinking about things”

 

“What do you mean- what’s up?” Matt asked, and watched as Lance reached into his pocket and got down on one knee.

 

“You, I’ve been thinking about you. You know that bouquet is  _ supposed  _ to mean you’re the next to get married, and I kind of want to ensure that. I love you- a lot Matt. And I want to spend the rest of my life wife you… so I know it’s wildly inappropriate for right here and right now but… will you marry me?” Lance looked up at him, trying to see the expression Matt had, but he didn’t have much time to as Matt just launched himself to hug him, pulling him into a kiss. 

 

It felt like it lasted for a lifetime as Matt pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “You’re the biggest fucking dork McClain- you know that?”

 

“Is that a yes?” 

 

“Of course it’s a yes!” Matt pulled him into another kiss, trying not to cry in disbelief.

 

When they finally took a breath, Lance slid the ring on his finger, and they heard soft music from inside, leading them to stay out in the garden, slowly dancing together as the song played. In some way Matt figured it was how they were recomposing themselves to go back in, but in another way it was just their final moment of peace before their friends and family found out and they were going to be ruthlessly dragged into wedding planning. Something they’d each been doing for a very long time. 

 

\----------

 

Finally after a couple of songs the duo walked back in, hand in hand, not caring who saw. Hunk spotted them, running over, a bit of worry showing on his face. “Where were you guys? You’ve been gone for like 30 minutes!”

 

Matt hummed with a smile. “Sorry Hunk- we were just outside talking…”

 

“What- why? Did you guys get in a fight or something?” 

 

They both shared a look before Lance blurted, “We were just uh… you know. Thinking about our own wedding.” Matt turned to look at him with surprise and laughed, nudging his shoulder.

 

The room about stopped- because Lance had said it loud and proud, and a lot of people in that room had been their friends forever, waiting for the day they were finally dating. And here they were, engaged. 

 

“When did you guys get engaged- when were you dating?!” Hunk practically shouted at them, and before Lance could say it Matt came up with a lie. 

 

“We started dating about a year ago… and you know, uh- we got engaged a month back at a fancy dinner. Really cheesy stuff.” He and Lance shared a look and smiled. They still had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
